Beautiful Man
by snower0821
Summary: Selama aku belum menemukan jodoh yang kau maksud seorang perempuan. Selama Tuhan belum memberikan itu padaku, aku hanya milikmu. Aku hanya menginginkanmu. Dan hanya mencintaimu. A SiBum story. A simple fict for Siwonnie birthday. Yaoi inside !


Aku tak henti menatapnya. Sosok indah yang tepat berada disampingku. Memperhatikan semua tingkah polosnya membuat senyum terukir dengan sendirinya dibibirku. Tidak ada yang spesial yang dilakukannya, ia sibuk bergelut dengan tugas kuliah. Sungguh tidak ada yang dia lakukan kecuali jemarinya yang menari di atas keyboard laptop dan kelereng beningnya yang tentu saja terfokus disana, ditambah pipi chubby nya yang bergoyang karena kunyahan yang ia lakukan. Namun, cukup pemandangan seperti itu saja sudah membuat sesuatu dalam diriku berdesir dengan hebatnya.

Posisiku yang tiduran di atas meja dengan kedua tangan yang kugunakan sebagai bantal membuatku leluasa memandangi wajah polos yang terkesan cantik miliknya. Sungguh pemandangan yang sempurna yang bahkan dapat membuatku melupakan bahwa didunia ini terdapat udara yang bernama oksigen. **Kim Kibum**. Setiap menatapnya —ah bukan— setiap berada didekatnya membuatku selalu kesulitan untuk bernapas. Aku sempat berpikir akan mati hanya dengan berada disampingnya 10 menit saja. Konyol memang, meski merasa "sesak napas" tapi ternyata dialah sumber kehidupanku. Oksigenku. Udaraku. Bahkan dialah hidupku.

Belum puas, sekarang aku bangun dan hanya bersandar pada tangan kananku -tanpa melepas tatapanku-. Wajah Kibum sungguh menawan, sempurna bak malaikat. Mata, hidung, bibir dan dagunya terbentuk dengan indah. Terlalu halus untuk seorang pria. Ketampanannya berbaur dengan keindahan. Bulu matanya yang panjang dan lentik memberikan kesan cantik pada wajah sempurna miliknya. Ia tampan, tapi juga cantik. Ia kuat tapi penuh kelembutan. Dan dia adalah kekasihku.

Lama aku manatapnya seperti itu. Wajah serius Kibum benar-benar membuat candu. Senyumku melebar saat raut serius itu mulai goyah dan melirikku.

" Tidak bosan apa melihatku seperti itu terus ? " aku menggeleng. Ia kembali dengan tugasnya, mungkin bosan dengan jawaban yang aku berikan. " Berhenti dan lakukanlah sesuatu! " ia geram saat aku tidak juga beranjak dari posisiku.

Ide jail terlintas, aku mengambil makanan ringan di atas meja dan menyembunyikannya. Tangan mungil Kibum meraba, mulai mencari. Jemarinya mengepak meja lebih jauh tapi tetap tidak menemukannya. Tentu saja, karena makanan itu sekarang berada dibelakangku.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi Kibum saat mengerjakan sesuatu, ia harus ditemani beberapa makanan ringan. Kalau tidak dia tidak akan bisa berkonsentrasi. Dia bahkan lebih memilih ditemani makanan daripada diriku. Cihh, apa-apan itu. Bilang saja kalau ia takut fokusnya teralih padaku, hehe.

Terlalu lama Kibum tidak menemukan makanannya, ia mengalihkan pandangan dan tidak menemukan apapun di atas meja. Tatapannya beralih padaku. Dengan mata yang memicing, ia mencoba mengintimidasi. " Kembalikan makananku, " ia mengulurkan tangan. Aku masih pada posisiku. Dengan tampang tanpa dosa dan hanya bergedik. Melihat jawabanku, ia kembali mengibaskan tangannya dan meminta kembali. " Cepat kembalikan, **Choi Siwon**. Masih banyak yang harus aku kerjakan ".

" Kenapa kau suka sekali makan ? Kau bisa gendut nanti " masih dengan ekspresi aku-tidak-tahu-makananmu-sayang.

Dengan berdecak kesal Kibum membalas dengan bangga, " Apa aku terlihat besar bagimu sekarang ? " memajukan tubuh kurus #coret#langsing kehadapanku. Aku hanya terkekeh. Sebenarnya apa yang ada didalam tubuh kekasihku ini, mau makan sebanyak apa pun tubuhnya masih tetap sama. Tidak ada bahkan tidak akan ada lemak yang menggumpal ditubuh –yang menurutku- seksinya. Tidak heran banyak wanita yang iri dengki pada tubuhnya.

" Ya, kau itu besar. Apa kau tidak tahu ? " aku menggodanya. Melihat wajahnya yang kaget bercampur bingung membuatku menahan tawa.

Kibum merubah ekspresinya menjadi semakin tajam menatapku. Mengatakan untuk segera mengembalikan makanannya lewat sorot mata itu. Tapi aku tetap diam, tak ayal kekehanku ikut meluncur melihat ekspresinya yang terlampau lucu. Dan tanpa aku sadari, tiba-tiba Kibum menyerang dengan menggelitiki pinggangku. Ia sangat tahu letak kelemahanku. Tanpa ampun ia meluncurkan semua gelitikan tangannya padaku. Dengan gerakan gusar aku mencoba meloloskan diri dengan bergerak random, tapi Kibum telah mengunci kaki ku sehingga percuma saja.

Dengan tawa brutalnya dia terus menjahiliku. Aku pun ikut tertawa karena geli. " Cukup. Cukup. Cukup. Aku mohon hentikan Kibummie, " ternyata ini sangat melelahkan. Tawaku tidak bisa berhenti sebelum Kibum menghentikan gelitikannya. "Baiklah. Baiklah, aku akan mengembalikannya tapi aku mohon berhentilah. Aku sudah lelah, " napasku sedikit terengah. Kibum berkacak pinggang menunggu makanannya.

" Aku menunggumu, sayang~~ " ucap Kibum manja.

Otakku bekerja dengan cepat. ' Apa kau pikir aku akan menyerahkannya begitu saja strawberry kecilku yang cantik ? ' batinku. Secepat kilat aku menarik kedua tangan Kibum dan menguncinya, setelah itu aku balik menggelitiki perut, pinggang hingga sekitar dagu dan lehernya dengan tertawa puas. Tubuhnya bergerak kesana kemari, dengan tertawa geli tentunya. Sungguh. Kibum benar-benar cantik. Sebagian rambutnya yang telah panjang bergoyang sesuai gerakan kepalanya yang tidak teratur.

Karena tidak kuat menahan berat tubuhku yang condong kearahnya, kita berdua jatuh dengan badanku yang menindihnya. Aku diam seketika. Mulutnya yang terbuka. Napas yang terengah. Mata yang tertutup. Damn! What the hell is this scene ?

Perlahan tanganku menyapu poni yang menutupi wajahnya. Memperjelas pahatan sempurna yang dianugerahkan pada lelaki terindahku. Kibum membuka mata saat ibu jariku mengusap pipinya. Tatapan lembutnya menjalari tubuhku. Saling memandang dalam keheningan. Aku merasa sesuatu melingkari perutku. Kibum mengeratkan pelukannya saat jemariku hampir menyentuh bibirnya-

" Apa yang akan kau lakukan ? " ujarnya lembut. Benar! Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang ? Mengendalikan diri ? Tangan kanannya bergerak menyentuh pipi bagian bawahku –membelainya. " Kau tidak akan melakukannya ? " Oh, shit ! Jantungku semakin menggila. Pening menyerang kepala. Pikiran yang macam-macam sudah mengotori otakku. " Mengembalikan makananku. Kau tidak akan melakukannya, eoh ? " sambungnya dengan tersenyum. Ternyata dia menggodaku sekarang. Damn! So cute a little strawberry.

Aku kembali menatap bibirnya. Mencoba meyakinkan diri. Beralih menatap kelereng beningnya. Menatapnya dalam. Mencoba masuk kedalam diri lelaki yang berstatus kekasihku ini. Sekali lagi, membelai pipi kirinya. Wajahku bergerak. Maju, membidik sesuatu. Perlahan. Mengarah pada keningnya. Dan mendaratkan ciuman yang sangat lama disana. Tempat kesukaan Kibum saat aku menyentuhnya.

" Selesaikanlah pekerjaanmu, aku akan mengembalikannya " ucapku setelah mencium keningnya dan membantunya kembali berdiri.

Belum saatnya. Bukan sekarang. Aku tidak akan melakukannya meski hatiku meminta. Aku akan menjagamu bagai batu permata terakhir yang ada di dunia. Berharga. Dan bernilai. Aku mencintaimu bukan berarti aku "menginginkanmu".

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Title : Beautiful Man**

**Cast : Choi Siwon x Kim Kibum**

**Genre : Romance / Little bit of humor**

**Rating : T / YAOI !**

**Disclamer : Just the fict is mine**

**Don't Like Don't Read !**

**Happy Reading . . .**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tokk. Tokk. Tokk.

Aku membuka pintu dan membungkuk saat melihat dosen yang sudah duduk rapi dan sedang menjelaskan. " Maaf Seonsaengnim, saya terlambat " pria setengah baya itu hanya mengangguk dan mempersilahkan duduk. Aku melihat seseorang tersenyum. Mengejek kebiasaanku yang sering terlambat. Aku ikut tersenyum dan berjalan ke arahnya. Mengambil kursi kosong yang berada tepat disebelah kirinya. This is my lucky day! Jarang sekali bisa duduk bersebelahan dengan lelaki manis ini.

" Kenapa kau tidak menungguku ? " ucapku berbisik.

" Dan ikut terlambat bersamamu ? " sindirnya tanpa menoleh. " Ini bukan pagi hari dan kau masih saja terlambat ? Sebenarnya apa yang selalu membuatmu terlambat, eoh ? "

" Tentu saja memikirkanmu. Apa lagi yang bisa aku lakukan selain itu ? " jawabku jujur sambil memainkan pulpen, -pura-pura mendengarkan.

Ia menoleh " Apa ? " nadanya sedikit meninggi meski dalam taraf berbisik. " Jadi kau menyalahkanku ? "

Aku ikut menoleh. " Tentu saja tidak sayang. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu, tapi aku mencintaimu " aku tersenyum. Menggodanya. Dia hanya membalas dengan menendang kakiku pelan. Pipinya yang bersemu samar sangat menggemaskan.

Ia kembali menatap ke depan. Mendengarkan sesuatu yang sedang dijelaskan oleh dosen. Mengabaikanku yang masih menggodanya dengan menusuk-nusuk pulpenku pada lengannya. Ia bergerak risih dan mencoba menghindar. Merasa terganggu. Tapi senyum kecil yang tersemat pada bibir kecilnya, menandakan ia baik-baik saja dengan kelakuanku.

Aku masih tetap memperhatikannya diam-diam. Bertumpu pada tangan kiri dan menoleh ke arahnya. Melihat satu per satu lekukan yang tersempat pada wajah Kibum. Bagaimana bisa seseorang memiliki wajah yang begitu tampan dan manis –menjerumus cantik- pada saat yang bersamaan. Kibum sungguh tidak adil. Bagaimana bisa dia membuat wajahnya begitu mempesona dan menghipnotisku untuk tidak berkedip sekalipun. Meski dia seorang pria, tapi dia bisa membuatku lebih nyaman dan bahagia dari kekasih-kekasih wanitaku sebelumnya. Ya, ini pengalaman pertamaku. Kibum lah yang pertama. Dan ini lebih baik. Menurutku.

Aku tersenyum, tanpa sadar. Bagaimana bisa aku yang pecinta begitu banyak wanita jatuh kedalam pesona seorang lelaki. Pesona sahabat kecilku. Kenapa aku terlalu terlambat menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang begitu indah yang selalu berada dihidupku jauh sebelum aku mengenal cinta. Tersadar dari lamunanku dan kembali melihat Kibum. Tersenyum. Lelaki itu juga ikut tersenyum. Ah, ketahuan rupanya. Ia menoleh, memperingatkan. " Yang harus kau perhatikan itu Jung seonsaeng-nim, bukan aku " setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya ia kembali tersenyum. Sangat manis. Kalau sudah begini, bagaimana aku bisa mengumpulkan konsentrasiku yang sudah terbang entah kemana. Ahh,, sungguh menyiksa. Aku ingin memeluknya.

" Awas. Awas. Awas ! " tiba-tiba Eunhyuk datang –entah dari mana- dan menyentak tubuh kekasihku dengan kasar. Menerobos masuk dan duduk dipojok. Disebelahku. Dasar si pendek yang bahkan lebih berisik dari pedagang cabe di pasar. " Ah, sialan. Kenapa terlambat lama sekali, padahal sudah aku perhitungkan. Ah, sungguh sial hari ini " dia menggrutu pelan, tapi tetap saja menggangguku yang disebelahnya.

" Kau ini dari mana saja ? Sudah setengah jam lebih kuliah dimulai, Hyukie " suara halus Kibum menyapa. Aku juga ikut menoleh ke arah tuyul yang super berisik ini. Ternyata ada yang jauh lebih buruk dariku untuk urusan terlambat.

Eunhyuk terengah, seperti habis kabur dari om-om mesum yang ingin memperkosanya. " Aku habis makan siang bersama Donghae, " ucapnya senang. Sedikit warna merah menjalari pipi sahabat baik Kibum #coret#sahabatbaikkami. What the hell with this boy ? " Aku pikir akan terlambat hanya sepuluh menit, tidak tahunya selama ini " tidak ada rasa kecewa yang tersirat dari ucapannya. Bocah ini pasti menikmati waktunya bersama Donghae, mahasiswa jurusan sebelah.

" Apa kau tidak memberitahu Donghae ada kuliah jam satu ? " aku langsung menyandarkan kepala ke bahu kiri Kibum yang condong kearah Eunhyuk. Mengambil kesempatan.

Eunhyuk menggeleng, " Aku tidak tega membuatnya terburu-buru, my baby honey little strawberry " Hey! Itu panggilan sayangku untuk Kibum dan hanya aku yang boleh memanggilnya begitu. Awas kau penjual cabe yang mirip monyet.

" Kau tidak tega, apa memang kau yang menikmati waktumu bersamanya ? " sungutku menyindir. Eunhyuk hanya menjitak kepalaku sebagai balasan. Wajahnya terlihat kesal sekali, tapi ada rasa malu di dalamnya. Dasar monyet jelek, tidak mau mengaku.

" Duduklah yang benar, Siwonnie~ " Kibum menggerakkan bahu kirinya, menyuruhku untuk belajar dengan serius. Tapi dengan sengaja aku malah menyamankan posisi kepalaku pada pundaknya dan dia berubah memelototiku.

" Apa ? Aku sedang mencoba duduk dengan benar, sayang " jawabku polos -berbisik. Tapi Kibum malah menjitak keningku dengan pulpen yang dibawanya. Terdengar kekehan dari sebelah bangku. Sial, monyet jelek itu sedang menertawakanku. Aku berniat ingin membalasnya, tapi—

" Siwon! Awas! Kepalamu menghalangiku, " sungut Stella -dengan wajah kesalnya- dibelakangku. Teman sekelasku yang katanya cantik ini bisa terlihat menyeramkan juga. Aku hanya nyengir dan bergumam maaf. Aku melirik Kibum, tapi dia mengacuhkanku lagi dan kembali fokus ke depan. Astaga! Tidak bisakah dia memperhatikanku sebentar saja.

Aku kembali meluncurkan aksi menggodaku. Aku mencoba mengajak Kibum berbicara, entah dia mendengarkan atau tidak aku hanya ingin dia beralih padaku dari LCD bodoh itu. " Kau itu memang cantik sekali ya kalau sedang serius begitu ".

Barulah setelah kalimat itu, aku berhasil membuat Kibum mengalihkan wajahnya. Aku menampilkan senyum terbaikku. Tapi, ia menatapku dengan mata bulatnya, " Kalau tidak bisa diam jangan mengganggu, " lalu dia kembali fokus ke depan.

" Tapi aku kan serius, kau itu benar-benar cantik saat sedang memperhatikan sesuatu, " cicitku lemah. Tanpa menoleh, Kibum hanya menyuruhku diam dengan menempelkan pulpennya ke bibir dan terdengar bunyi "sssttt~" setelahnya.

Tiba-tiba Eunhyuk menarik tanganku " Siwon, lihat ini! " ia menunjukkan laptop yang entah sejak kapan dibukanya. Terlihat gambar sepatu sport berwarna merah disana. Setelah itu, terdengar curhatan Eunhyuk bagaimana dia sangat menginginkan sepatu itu dan juga sewaktu di mall tadi Donghae mengajaknya berjalan-jalan ditoko sepatu. Donghae sempat menawarinya untuk memilih salah satunya, tapi Eunhyuk menolak. " Aku tidak mau terlihat matre dan murahan " begitu alasannya. Pantas saja monyet jelek satu ini bisa telat sangat lama. Dasar monyet penjual ikan!

Meskipun begitu Eunhyuk memiliki selera fashion yang sangat tinggi, itu mengapa dia selalu terlihat keren. Terkadang aku juga meminta pendapatnya saat akan mengajak Kibum kencan, dengan dalih ingin mencari wanita tentu saja. Tapi Eunhyuk selalu berhasil menyindirku, " Bilang saja ingin membuat Kibum terkesan " so fucking monkey. Apa dia sudah mencurigai kami ?

Setelah puas berisik sendiri dengan si monyet Eunhyuk, akhirnya aku mengalihkan pandangan pada kekasih terindahku. Ah, tambah cantik saja baru ditinggal beberapa menit yang lalu. Aku kembali mencondongkan tubuh kearahnya. " Sayangg~~ " panggilku manja.

" Hmm ? "

" Kau sedang menulis apa ? " aku melirik ke arah bukunya.

" Tentu saja mencatat itu " dagunya mengarah ke LCD. " Apa yang sedang dilakukannya ? " Kibum melirik Eunhyuk yang tengah sibuk tersenyum dengan laptop merahnya.

Aku menggedikkan bahu, " Entahlah, menonton video porno mungkin — "

Pletakk !

Pulpen Kibum mendarat mulus pada keningku. " Astaga! Siwon, tidak bisakah kau menjaga mulut mesummu itu ? " ternyata Eunhyuk tadi mendengarku. Lalu, dia menggerutu tidak jelas dan memukul lenganku. Sial! Double attack.

" Kau ini, senang sekali mengganggunya " aku hanya nyengir dan bergidik masa bodoh. Kibum menurunkan tangan kanannya yang tadi menjadi tumpuan dan tanpa terduga dia menggeser duduknya menjadi lebih dekat denganku. Lengan kami yang berdekatan saja sampai salih menyentuh. Huu, aliran listrik tiba-tiba mengalir dalam darahku.

Yang lebih mengagetkannya lagi, dia menyentuh tangan kananku dan memainkan jari telunjukku dengan bibir yang sedikit dipoutkan. What the fucking is this ? Dia sedang menggodaku ? Sekarang ? Disaat masih ada kuliah ?

Aku mengambil napas panjang, menenangkan diri sebelum membuka suara. " Sayang, jangan menggodaku seperti ini. Aku takut tidak bisa menahan diri, " ucapku jujur.

Tapi Kibum malah memukul lenganku –lagi. " Kau ini! Berhentilah berpikiran yang aneh-aneh, apa yang aku lakukan memangnya? " dia melepas jemariku.

" Kau...meremas ini.. " jawabku polos -dengan wajah yang aku buat sebagai korban penindasan-. Serta menunjukkan telunjukku.

Dia hanya terkekeh dan kembali menendang sepatuku. " Siwonnie, aku lapar. Tadi tidak sempat makan siang, " nadanya sungguh terdengar sangat manja. Aku pastikan. Hari ini. Saat ini juga. Seorang Kim Kibum sedang mencoba untuk menggoda kekasihnya. Choi Siwon.

" Lalu kau ingin aku membelikan makanan sekarang, Tuan Putri ? " tawarku mengusap tangannya. Dia menggeleng dengan bibir mengrucutnya. Tuh kan, benar. Dia sedang menggodaku sekarang. Aku memencet mode pertahanan dalam diri. Takut-takut akan menerjang lelaki cantik ini sekarang juga dan berujung menyebabkan masalah nantinya.

" Setelah ini kita makan berdua bagaimana ? " dia memberi saran. Tentu saja aku langsung menyetujui. Setelah itu, Kibum menyuruhku untuk benar-benar serius mendengarkan. Tentu saja aku menurut karena dia menggunakan ancaman akan membatalkan kencan kita sehabis ini.

Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa fokus ke depan, apalagi ada kekasih cantikku disebelah. Aku selalu mengambil kesempatan untuk meliriknya. Dan akhirnya, aku sudah tidak kuat. Aku sandarkan lagi kepalaku di bahu kirinya. Kibum sempat akan menolak, tapi aku dengan cepat menampakkan wajah –pura-pura lelahku.

" Aku sudah tidak kuat, sayang. Aku benar-benar hanya ingin bermanja denganmu sekarang. Apapun yang kau lakukan, selalu terlihat kau sedang menggodaku. Jadi, aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi lebih lama lagi, " itu pernyataan jujur yang ingin aku sampaikan sejak tadi.

" Memangnya apa yang sedang aku lakukan ? Sejak tadi aku hanya diam mendengarkan penjelasan Jung seonsaeng-nim, Siwonnie sayang~ "

" Tuh kan, kau menggodaku lagi. Kau ini memang sengaja sepertinya, " aku mencubit pipinya karena gemas. Wajah polosnya sangat menipu ternyata. Dia pasti memang merencanakan untuk menggodaku agar aku tidak bisa fokus dan bertambah bodoh. Duh. Dia berhasil. Sangat.

Kibum hanya tersenyum, " Aku kan juga ingin bermanja-manja dengan kekasih tampanku ini ". Benar ternyata dugaanku, " Aku mencintaimu, Choi Siwon " dia memang ingin membuatku menjadi lebih bodoh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

" _Siwonnie, apa kau tidak menyesal melakukan ini ? "_

" _Melakukan apa ? "_

" _Mencintaiku. Melindungiku. Menjadi kekasihku. Apa kau tidak takut, tidak akan mendapat masa depan bila bersamaku ? "_

" _Kaulah masa depanku, sayang "_

" _Siwon-ah, kau seorang pria dan aku pun sama. Kita berdua seorang pria. Kita tidak bisa menyangkal kalau semua ini salah. Semua ini tidak ada tujuannya. Tidak ada masa depannya. Apa kau tidak ingin mencari seorang perem— "_

" _Untuk saat ini, aku hanya milikmu. Begitupun sebaliknya, aku harap hanya ada aku dihatimu. Selama aku belum menemukan jodoh yang kau maksud seorang perempuan. Selama Tuhan belum memberikan itu padaku, aku hanya milikmu. Aku hanya menginginkanmu. Dan hanya mencintaimu. Biarkan semuanya berjalan apa adanya. Selama aku belum menemukan yang lebih baik darimu, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Kau tetap milikku. Hanya kau. Lelaki terindahku. Aku mencintaimu, Kim Kibum "_

" _Aku juga mencintaimu. Hanya dirimu. Seperti yang kau katakan, selama waktu yang tidak terduga. Selama perahu masih kuat mengarungi. Selama belum menemukan tepian pantai. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Choi Siwon "_

_Aku tidak berani berharap. Apalagi untuk berdoa. Biarkan perahu itu sesukanya mengarungi lautan. Sosok kecil yang tidak takut melawan ombak. Aku tidak berani berharap agar perahu tersebut menemukan tepian. Karena, aku tidak sanggup berharap agar kau menemukan jodohmu. Tapi aku juga tidak berani memintamu untuk menjadi yang terakhir bagiku. Menjadi masa depanku. Biarlah ombak yang membawanya. Jangan melawan. Namun, jangan juga terhanyut begitu saja. Biarkan sang perahu menikmati keindahan lautan sampai ia merasa membutuhkan yang tidak bisa ia dapatkan bila terus ditengah laut —_

_**Choi Siwon – Kim Kibum**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The End**_

_**This ff is dedicated to My Handsome **__(menurut survey lo yaa, gak boleh protes XD) __**Daddy Choi, Choi Siwon. Sorry, I just can make this short and simple ff for your birthday.**_

_**Gak bisa ngedoain yang muluk-muluk, karena emang kamu udah punya semua –yang semua cowok di dunia ini pengen- (ganteng, kaya, keren, six pack, dan antek-anteknya) Cuma mau ngedoain panjang umur dan sehat selalu.**_

_**Jadi artis emang gak mudah, sebaik apapun kita orangnya tapi artis adalah pekerjaan yang menipu banyak orang. Cuma sebagai anak -yang kangen emak babenya kumpul bareng lagi- pengen ngasih pesen simple aja, semoga cinta yang kamu tunjukan dan berikan untuk kami (ELF) itu tulus dari lubuk hati dan terus bertahan sampai akhir –like your said-**_

_**Udah itu aja yang mau disampaikan.**_

_**Satu lagi. Ini mah doa yang dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya dipanjatkan tapi belum terkabul kayane. Semoga kamu bisa ketangkep basah sama Dispatch lagi ngedate bareng KIM KIBUM...hahaha**_

_**Oke. Anyyeong. Pyeong~~~**_


End file.
